


Cliché

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nerd!Regina, jock!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Just your average fluffy teenage drabble about a nerd Puerto Rican and a fostered jock who fall in love





	

“So… whatcha wanna be in the future?” the blonde asks, looking at the counselor’s office.   
“Well, I’m torn between going to Law School and studying to be a lawyer and then starting an ONG that takes cases of people who can’t afford lawyers and do it free, or studying biochemistry in order to start my own low cost vegan make up company against animal testing”, the brunette says without even breathing, and Emma is perplex. Damn Mary Margaret. Damn David. Damn being the new girl. “What about you?” the girl asks back, with a strong accent and a cute, bright smile.  
“Uhm… I’ll probably study criminology, y’know, to be a cop and that…” she tries to sit straight, but nothing in her is straight. She smiles back, and the bell rings. Damn, the other new girl is so pretty…  
“Guess I’ll see you around, new friend” she says with a laugh, standing up. “By the way, I’m Regina” she kisses her two cheeks and grabs her fancy purple bag.  
“I- I’m Emma” she manages to say, kinda taken aback by the girl’s behavior. She turns to grab her bag to but, when she looks again, Regina is just a dizzy mass of frizzy dark chocolate curls getting lost in the school’s hallways.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“¡Joder!” Regina exclaims when Emma touches her shoulder, when the break is over and Regina is already gathering her things and turning the library’s computer off, taking her earphones of and cautiously putting them in her bag. Emma knows that’s a curse word.  
“Are you all Puerto Ricans so hot headed?” Emma asks, funny and fresh, as always, and Regina follows her laughter.  
“You have no idea what you’re actually talking about” she replies, and Emma isn’t sure if she’s laughing in a positive way or if she has taken Emma’s sentence as an insult.  
“So, you like Lana Del Rey? Really?” she changes the subject, just in case.  
“I like to speed up Lana Del Rey songs. Why do you care, dear?” she answers, and she looks a bit upset, frowning, and Emma wants to say something, but her new –and only- friend leaves before she can react.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
It’s Friday and Emma has seen Regina with a lab coat, books and comics swallowing her, her braided or curly messy hair, and plain clothes since they met, but that evening they have a big volleyball game and, since she’s in the team, she has to play.   
But of course she sees Regina Mills cheering her up in the grades. She looks stunning, with a black dress with white daisies, with a bit of cleavage and short enough to see the girl’s toned legs. She wears high –but not too high- heels and her hair is straight, and she glows as if she were the only person in the gym. Fuck, Swan, you’re in love.   
She misses that ball, but it’s worthy.  
“I thought you didn’t like having a jock as a friend” Emma says when the match finishes, covered in sweat, approaching Regina. The latter just smiles, and Emma can see the fuchsia lipstick and how long her lashes look. Why haven’t she notice before?  
“Who says I want you as a friend?” she says back, and Emma is confused. What’s that supposed to mean? Doesn’t she want to be friends with her anymore? Someone calls Regina, a tall ginger who looks pissed off, and Regina leaves, but before she does, she kisses Emma’s cheek, and this is not like when she introduced herself, but intimate. Okay, maybe she wants to be more.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
It’s Summer, finally, and everybody is free from School. They know the last year is coming, but they don’t care, they just want to enjoy.  
“If I was given a penny for each time you say “dear”, I’d be rich by now” Emma says, brushing her girlfriend’s arm slightly.  
“And if I was given a penny for each time you are eloquent, I would be in bankrupt since immemorial times” she says back, making Emma laugh. Life is quiet in Storybrooke: Emma is happy with her athlete/popular friends, and her counselor/foster mom, miss Blanchard, and the woman’s husband, David. Regina, on the other hand, is adapting well, still confused about her oh so bright future, working with her sister to earn some money and missing her family and her country, but adapting well enough.   
And they are together. And they are a big cliché, but they love, I mean, who wouldn’t love the typical teenage athlete/nerd lesbian couple who ends up getting married? Because, let’s face it, they are endgame.


End file.
